spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Hunters
After being a subordinate female for nearly four years, Kim only reciently took over dominance in the Hunters Pack after her mother, Keeper, was killed defending her last litter. Subordinate Female Kim (07HF072) was born on April 1, 2007 in the Hunters Pack. Her mother was the long term dominate female, Keeper, and her father was the group's dominate male, Scorcher. Kim was born without any littermates, which is extremely unusuall considering her mother was well known for rearing large litters. However, Keeper had given birth the previous December to a large litter of seven, six of which had survived and became playmates for young Kim. When she was a little over a month old, she became and aunt. Her aunt, Ruby and the sister to Keeper, gave birth to a litter of three kits named Lora, Prudey and Boots. The kits also survived and Ruby remained within the group. By June, Keeper was pregnant again and gave birth in early August to another large litter of seven kits. Things continued peacefully for the Hunters family. Keeper gave birth again in November to Animalia and Juno and in December, Kim's brother Claw was predated. Her aunts, Lily and Ruby, gave birth to Rhotochellio, Andrew, Bobby, Sue, Anna and Smithy. Kim was, by now, still young to help raise the kits but played with them once they were old enought to emerge and become mobile. In January 2008, four new viper cats joined Kim's family. They were cousins to her mother Keeper named Mud, Digger, Dirtclog and Varmit, all from the Sports family. Surprisingly, Kim's father Scorcher did not fight with them and simply allowed them to mingle in with the group. The following month, Keeper gave birth to Fuzzy, Tenn and Plasma. Though she was not quite a year old, Kim helped raise the litter despite not being able to lactate. Filming this year for season three of Spit Viper Cat Clan started late, begining in March. The same month, a wildfire burned half the Hunters territory, causing them to abandon their best feeding grounds. Then, in April, when Kim was a year old, the Hunters encountered the Isis B pack and adopted on of their kits named Forfa after she was abandoned by her family. The kit, though, was reared up as a Hunters youngster but was sadly killed the following month by a rattlesnake. In June, Keeper gave birth again to Dove, Buckscar and Nayala. The same month, Kim's older half sister Bucky had given birth to her first litter but Keeper had killed the kits to save her own. She was evicted the following month. In August, the Hunters split in two and never reunited. Keeper aborted her litter due to the stress of the split. The new group was named the Deathnotes, lead by Kim's aunt L. By January 2009, rivalry between the Hunters and the Deathnotes became harsh. Her family fought their new rivals twice that month as well as raiding a wild group's den. Then, in February, Kim's father Scorcher was killed by Philton, the dominate male of the wild group, later named Westside Gangsters. In his absence, Dirtclog took over as the dominate male. In March, Keeper gave birth to Scorcher's last litter. Then, in April, Keeper began to violently attack the other females in the group. She first attacked and evicted her sisters, Lily and Larie and then her daughters Bucky, Julie, Melody and Enigma. She then evicted Prune and Lora. The Hunters size dwindled to under 30 members and with no female producing litters frequently, they only lost more and more members. Bucky, though, managed to return to the Hunters but she was the only one Keeper would allow back. The other evicted females finally dissapeared. Then in August, Dirtclog evicted Rosco, Flagstaff and Digger for challenging him for dominance. Digger was the only one who would ever return to the family. Keeper also fought her sister Ruby for dominance that month and evicted her after putting Kim's rebelious aunt back in her place. She was anounced as dead the following October. Rosco, however, became the breif dominate male of the Sports before being ousted and Last Seen. Finally, in December, the Hunters lost four group members to predation, sickness and other natural causes. Dusky, Noble, Misha and Rhotochellio were the group members lost while Bandit was evicted for challenging Keeper. Kim, however, stayed loyal to her mother and was often seen grooming her as she was getting to be one of the oldest subordinates in the group. In January 2010, Bucky gave birth to her first litter of kits named Allah, Scruffkins and Jellintah. Kim was now one of the older females and was one of the regular babysitters for the new litter. Finally, in March, Keeper gave birth but only one kit emerged from the den and he was named Anthony. His father was either Dirtclog or Flinch, a rover. By now, other females were breeding freely within the family with Keeper failing to produce litters. Fowler was the next to give birth in June to Jima and Allenoy. However, Keeper evicted her sisters AG and Jazmine in Augsut and neither were seen by the Hunters again with Jazmine joining the Hippyhops and AG forming a wild group. In October, Dirtclog and Varmit fought for dominance and Dirtclog won, displacing his brother Varmit. In November, the Hunters were under an attack at their den by a daggar wolf trying to raid thier den. Keeper fought it off and sucessfully defended her family but was seriously injured in the process but remarkably made a full recovery. Her mother was injured again in December, this time by a snake. She dissapeared for three weeks and in her absence, Bucky established dominance over the other females, who put up no real fight. However, she was overthrown the next month by Keeper when she returned to the group. Bucky had been evicted with a broken paw but later moved on to become the dominate female of the Augusta Pack. Evicted female Bandit later joined her in the group. By March, Keeper was pregnant and she evicted Bubbles, Kimi, Fowler and Marma and all four of them were Last Seen. In April she gave birth to Galaganga and Little Met while Anna aborted and Lora gave birth to a litter of five kits, though one died shortly after birth. That same month, dominate male Dirtclog was killed by the Deathnotes in a group encounter. However, in May, Tooth and Lankster immigrated into the Hunters and Tooth took over as the dominate male after ousting Shy from the position. Then, in June, Kim gave birth to her first litter of kits. They were named Thornberry, Eliza, Darwin and Betty, all after characters on the Wild Thornberrys. Keeper, who was also pregnant, allowed the litter to survive. Also, at the end of the month, three wild males joined the Hunters and all began fighting. This was the begining of a three month period of shifting male dominance between Tooth and Titus. On July 1, Keeper gave birth to the largest litter known at the SVCTR consisting of eight kits, all of which survived. In August, Keeper was pregnant again after Tooth was killed by a raptor. Titus then assumed dominance unchallenged. Keeper gave birth again in September to six kits. Kim was a ready helper for her mother, falling in under her older sister Alaska. In November, Keeper was again pregnant. However, this would be the last litter her mother ever had and the most difficult for Kim to help raise. The five kits were born on December ninth, and, four days later, Keeper was killed in an attack from the Westside Gangsters. Dominate Female The fighting, though, was not over yet. Kim lead the Hunters to victory, driving away their rivals but they had lost their long-term dominate female. Kim had no real trouble establishing dominance over her older sister Alaska or younger sister Bootsie. She assumed dominance and, therefore, full responsibility of her mother's last litter. Kim began to suckle the kits and take care of them as if they were her own. Titus, though, stopped behaving as the dominate male. At the end of the year, Kim was the dominate female but Titus' role in the group was still uncertain. In January she evicted her younger sisters Bootsie and Little Met and they joined Westside Gangsters males and formed the Outlaws. Then, the young male Allenoy was predated while hunting. In February, a coaltion of Deathnotes, Westside Gangsters and Missfits males joined the group and killed Titus, who initally attacked them. A Deathnotes male named Triston took over as the dominate male and he along with the other males ousted Mintus, Fylln, Darwin, Scruffkins and Tiger. Each dissapeared simotaneously. Kim and Triston took over dominance in the Hunters. In May, the Hunters split, creating the new Fishers group in the southern portion of the Hunters territory. Kim gave birth to her second litter some time later as well as her yearling sister Keiferi. However, Keiferi's two kits died. Kim then gave birth again but her litter was killed by the Westside Gangsters. By late 2012, the Hunters only had three females in the group-Kim, Kieferi and Knife. Unfortunatley, it looked to be the end of the Hunters pack. A Deathnotes male then roved at the remainder of the Hunters group and the Hunters female Knife accompanied him back to the Deathnotes, leaving Kim and Keiferi alone. Enevitably, Kim and Keiferi joined a neghboring, age old rival group named the Hippyhops, during the Kazi winter. On TV Kim was first seen during Spit-Viper Cat Clan going by the nickname of "Little Girl" since she was the only kit in her litter. She was a spoiled kit according to the show and was babied by her mother and father and almost abandoned by her older sisters when they became seporated from the group. Kim was seen again on the newest documentary called Kazi Wars which is a war story. In the begining, her mother Keeper (Darkheart) was the Hellriasers (Hunters) leader but she was killed by Kili (Kiriembriellee), the leader of a rival group in an attempt to seal the Hellraisers' empire and kill thier kits. Shimmer (Kim) took over in her mother's place and was determined to avenge her mother's death but her plan of an attack resulted in a faillure when the''' Willfareo''' (Westside Gangsters) drove the Hellrasiers away and stole their empire. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Dominate Females Category:Subordinate Females